


Big News

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry has a surprise for Remus.





	Big News

Harry loved him. Loved him more than the werewolf would ever realize. It had taken a few years, but Remus finally got it through his thick skull, that he loved him, beyond all rhyme or reason.

"I have a surprise for you," he panted out as he rode his lover's cock hard.

Remus cursed, thrusting up, "Can it wait?"

"No, telling you that I'm pregnant can't wait."

The werewolf stilled and looked up at his lover. "What?"

"Surprise and Congratulations. You're going to be a father," Harry panted.

Remus could only kiss his lover in response to the surprise news.

~Fin~


End file.
